Gods
by Theblackwerewolf101
Summary: Temporary One-shot. What if Eona had chosen to save Kygo's life by taking the dragons power? Being with Ido, for the rest of her internal life? Will Kygo still love her after? A short story of Ido's and Eona's lives as Gods.


**This is currently a one-shot that my change depending on reviews and how many readers I have. If you could review your opinoins and criticisms on this story that would be wonderful.**

* * *

**EONA**

I was breathless my heart thundered I gasped in horror and revelation. The power was amazing, I fought back tears, Kygo had to be saved, and so I had decided to kill the dragons. My hands were in Ido's, his grin was at its largest, and he was basking in the power as well. I screamed in pleasure, my eyes rolled back. I heard the dragons scream, I shivered '_for Kygo'_ I thought '_for Kygo'._ A sad smile crept on my face as I heard the dragon's voices dull. The land would be destroyed without its protectors. '**_We will protect it_**' a voice in my head said. '_Ido'_ He gave a choking noise in agreement as the last of the immense power was being drained. I gave a soft sob, trying to will myself to hold together. The last thunder of _hua,_ the life-force of the dragons. I dropped to the ground gasping, my eyes still closed everything was fuzzy and distant as if I was underwater. Noise slowly came to my senses, I heard Kygo scream. I whipped around,

"Kygo?" My voice sounded strange.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" He thundered, "The dragons! All of the dragons! You should have left me!" I still could not see, I lamely crawled around toward his voice. "Kygo!" I whimpered. "I'm sorry it was for you, to heal you!" My brain was restarted as I reached towards him. My muscles would not work the way I wanted them too. I struggled to move properly, there was a hard grinding on my head and body. I felt as If I had been crushed by the world. I grasped someone's arm; it was wet and smelled of copper, '_Kygo'_. My heart wrenched, he would hate me for this. _'No its Kygo he would understand wouldn't he? That I still loved him that this wasn't for power but for his health, his safety.'_

I was drowned in my thoughts so thickly that I hadn't realized I was healing him. Healing him? With my touch alone? My eyes had begun to clear, I was looking at Kygo but he seemed like,…water. He shimmered and glowed I could see his hua and his points. At most this new sight was frustrating, I could see Kygo but none of his delectate features. I tried to adjust my sight If only by a bit so that I could 'see' Kygo. But I didn't need perfected sight to see his complete outrage written on his face. I wobbled upright, terrified of the look on his face. _He was mad at me, it was my fault. But, but I did this for him!_ Tears formed in my eyes, as he wobbled upright and glared at me.

"You killed this land." He hissed "Kygo please!" I pleaded "I did this for you! If you died, who would take the throne? The land would be in turmoil even then! I can refresh the land, Kygo please!" I began to cry. He stared me down, like I was scum. His look was searing into me, 'go away, I never want to see you again'. I shuddered, I could not meet that look of his. He would not listen to me. "Kygo," I said brokenhearted "please." I took a step back, defeated by the horrid look in his eye.

He snorted in disgust. I heard a moan behind me, 'Ido'. _IT WAS HIS FAULT!_ I cried more tears of frustration. Kygo's face twisted, he leaned down to pick up a stray sword, Kinra's. "Kygo." I pleaded, as I thought he was going to kill Ido. At this point I didn't care for his life, he made me chose this. This disgusting view on life, a strange watery world with bright colors and the hatred of the man I loved. I stayed were I was, oblivious to Kygo's true intentions. I closed my eyes as I heard Kygo move, as I thought past me. "EONA!" I heard Ido roar behind me. I whipped around to see him flailing on the ground, instead of a watery silver like everyone else he had a solid gold hua.

"Ido?" I questioned softly unaware of Kygo making an arc for my chest. I was ripped from my strange oblivion as something sharp ripped through me. I lost my breath as I fell back defeated and in horror, to see Kygo with hatred in his eyes and holding the blade in hand. I sobbed Kygo's name as I grabbed at my chest, horrified at what he had done in his hatred. He did not speak a word, he whipped around and left, unable to deal with what he did.

"Eona," Someone whispered. Muscled arms wrapped around me pulling me to their chest. "Ido" I whispered angrily "You did this, you made me-" I bit back a shriek as Ido's hands roughly grazed over my wound inspecting it with shaky hands. Shaky? "Why are you shaking?" I whispered dazed, blood loss deluding my senses. He pulled me closer to him and grasped my head to bring it into a kiss. What?! I fought as much as I could gravely injured. "Eona! I have too! To heal you!" He shuddered tightening his grip. I looked at his face it was pale as a ghost as if he was truly afraid. "Why?" I whispered trying to keep myself from slipping away.

He pulled me in closer again, I tried to protest but I found myself barely able to move. His lips met mine, the world shot back into sudden clarity when his lips touched mine. I leaped in his arms as pure power ripped through me like a tidal wave, vicious and untamed. It felt like it would rip me apart! I fought even more desperately in his arms, terrified of the untamed power shredding its way through me. Then it suddenly calmed and settled. Our heart beats began to beat as one, the forbidden power began to urge me to return the waves of addicting power.

I fought against the wild urges in pure anger and hatred for Ido, refusing to return the kiss. He sensed this and as soon as my wound was healed he retracted looking into my eyes. Searching for an untold answer, I glared back. My energy seemed to be pulled from me as quickly as it was given.

"You" I spat angrily "you just wanted power and ruined,-" I began to cry pathetically in Ido's arms in memory of Kygo's glare and betrayal._ 'Maybe I betrayed him first.'_ "everything." I sobbed hiding myself in his chest.

"The man you" he paused "loved, betrayed you." He spat "And you cry tears for him!?"

"I BETRAYED HIM FIRST!" I howled angrily, thunder could be heard in the distance. "I-I" I weakly said "I wanted to heal him,"

"And you did," He said holding me closer speaking to me reassuringly "and he returns the favor by trying to kill you?" He hissed.

I tensed then shot from his arms, "IT WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SO GREEDY!" I screamed there were multiple crashes of lighting, many striking the ground around the tower. Both of our attentions were drawn to the sudden change in weather and its response to my emotion. I whipped my head back to continue my screaming fight with Ido to find that he was smiling at the stormy skies.

"See," he said "We are gods, King and Queen" He said happily. More sobs racked my body at the thought. We were alone together, to renew and rebirth the world every 500 or so years. I was left with him, no escape because I wanted to save one man who still hated me in the end. It was ironic really; one has to suffer an internal fate for the good of others. It was my turn to smile foolishly at the idiocy of it all.

We are gods, the only ones. There were no dragons no past wisdom, just an overly greedy man and a helplessly doomed woman with power beyond their imagination. While Ido smiled I cried hopelessly, even with overwhelming power I felt more hopeless then I had in my whole life.

* * *

**IDO**

Rain began to fall and then pour, I was taken by it, then saddened as I realized my Queen was crying. "Eona, You cannot blame me for your poor choices in men."

"Ido" She said prideful, I realized to change the subject "we must renew the land before it is too late." I looked at Eona with fond eyes, still impressed with her strength and determination. She despised me with every part of her being, I had fought for that affection before and I had even managed for her to kiss me back. Now she wouldn't even look at me much less return a kiss. I nodded solemnly saddened that she was not ecstatic as I was about our never ending power.

She picked herself from the ground and looked at me with not dead eyes as I had expected, but fiery. Filled with hatred and disgust but with understanding of what their duties were as 'Gods'. She reached out her hands, and I met them. Though her hands had been used for intense work her hands were still small, yet powerful. She surged her power through me, quickly wanting to renew. I tried to match her overwhelming power, though we had split the power between one another. It still seemed as if her power was much larger compared to mine. I fought to keep pace with her power as she quickly sped through steps that had taken years for me to learn, but 'instinct' pulled her through.

The power bounced and swarmed between us in a rapid succession, It felt like molten steel was being poured over us and mixing through our body's. Even with that my body felt out of tune with her's. Like It was much hotter than it was before when we had the force nature to our bidding before. I had come to the end of what I had learned in my extensive reading. We had our immense amounts of energy pooled and gathering inside us. But I wasn't sure of the next step; I had not deciphered what the dragons did after this step. We technically had our necklace of Gods laid out. The power was the same but I wasn't sure of what we should do with this newfound power sitting inside us. **'Release it'.** A small voice cooed inside my head. I began to charge the power for a grand release. When her power stopped mine, **'To strong, slowly, the land will take it in' **Her voice purred in my head apparently calmed by the searing heat that was overwhelming my body. I began to slowly release the large amounts of raw power.

At first I was confused at what she had meant, about 'the land taking it in'. And now I understood, I opened my spirit eyes. Eona was a beautiful gold color, all of her Hua points colorful and untainted. I could not help but gasp and smile at her sheer beauty. But the main thing I was focused on was that her golden color seemed to be seeping away into the air. I followed the golden trails and found them flowing towards the earth, renewing and refreshing the trampled grass surrounding us. I looked into the distance as the blackish mountains began to turn a greener color. It was still raining, she was still saddened? I looked at her face it seemed to be filled with concentration. I paused and realized that I had to continue as well. As soon as I continued my body felt like it was being cleaned and cleansed, all past battle wounds and scars fading. This is what the folio meant when dragons 'renewed'. I gasped and shuddered feeling the land return its own Hua to refresh us, to make us new. We both continued our slow release of power basking in the renewal.

We had been renewing for an endless amount of time. The searing heat had begun to fade only moments ago for it to completely refresh itself and boil me from inside out. We and finally finished and I had not been more grateful to cease using my power in years. I whipped my eyes open to be completely disorientated. I felt as if there were hot pokers being driven through me, through every muscle and tendon. Eona fell to the ground balling up in pain; it was so great I don't think either of us could scream. Our new power boiled and simmered inside us desperately trying to shove its way out of our bodies. I didn't known what was happening we were being ripped apart by our own power. Why? Eona looked at me with terrified eyes and mouthed something; I didn't understand it the first time. 'Transform!'

My face twisted in confusion, and then horror. As Eona's beautiful skin began to turn red then gold and shift and shimmer, Red horns forced their way through her head. Her brown hair began to turn golden and her face changed into that of a piggish form with sharp fangs forcing their way through her face. She howled in agony that formed into a roar. I didn't know how to transform like she did, all I felt was the searing pain boil my body. I gave in to the power and stopped fighting it, just for a moment. As soon as I did my power forced its way through my face a features making my body scaly and thick, turning it an iridescent blue. I felt as if was going to explode if I didn't release this power completely. I stopped fighting the overwhelming power, it poured out of me like molten rock. Like I was a volcano erupting, my body began to wildly twist, trying out my new overly large body and muscles. I tore through what was left of the tower and toke to the sky.


End file.
